1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) control chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Some hard disc may be controlled by a SATA control chip, and a power supply is used for providing power to the SATA control chip. However, the power supply generates large amounts of ripple voltages which slow the SATA control chip in accessing the hard disc, and thus startup of the computer may be slowed.